


dionysus was an asshole

by orphan_account



Series: swimming with sharks until we drown [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She throws bottles at walls, and glass flies like snowflakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dionysus was an asshole

She breaks glass, shattering it on the ground and smashing it beneath her heels so it sticks out of her feet like bloody spikes on soccer cleats. 

The windows seem forever dirty where she is, sitting on the edge of blackness with her legs dangling off the edge as she blows raspberries to the sky. She tried to wipe the dust off of them once, but the transparency of the glass never returned. All opaque, opaque, opaque.

She comes up with wonderful things, bursting from her mind like bright pink fireworks. She writes them onto paper in secret journals, hidden from looming tendrils, pale and ghastly with grimy fingernails.

The blocks of 1s and 0s fit together well in her mind, falling into place like symphonies Beethoven crumbled up and tossed to the trash can because they weren't amazing enough.

Her lips leave traces on glass bottles, swishing around clear liquid on her tongue and slipping down her throat like molten lava. She tries to pull the snakes back out, she does, but the scales are too slippery for her to grasp.

Red-rimmed glasses echo in her head, dull and aching from the pale wash of sleeping morning stars. She can see chocolate fingertips and raven feathers, bright blue cotton candy and sugar lips.

She loses herself in 8 bit, gluing her fingers to controllers and forgetting reality's burdening hand on her shoulder, smiling deviously and pushing her to the carpeted ground.

She throws bottles at walls, and glass flies like snowflakes.


End file.
